Mi otro yo
by norhu
Summary: Un relato más de lo que podría haber sido la historia de House y Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

House sabía que ella no tardaría en aparecer por la puerta de su oficina. Hacía más de media hora que él debería haber acudido a su cita semanal con la mujer pero había preferido quedarse sentado en su sillón, calculando el tiempo que ella tardaría en desesperarse y acudir en su busca.

Cuddy no se hizo esperar. House acababa de conectar el ordenador para entretenerse con una partida de dardos virtual, cuando la mujer empujó la puerta de cristal.

-Es tarde.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no has venido a mi oficina?

-Porno-dijo él señalando la pantalla de su ordenador.

-House, por enésima vez, si no te apetece hacer esto, dilo y no me hagas...

-Dame.

Él se puso en pie y ella le entregó la jeringuilla y el frasco que traía ocultos en la palma de la mano.

-Date la vuelta.

Como tantas otras veces, ella le dio la espalda y, tras subirse la falda, apoyó la mano en el escritorio del hombre para mantener el equilibrio mientras él le desinfectaba la zona que iba a inyectar con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

Cuddy se colocó la ropa, le dio las gracias y salió de su oficina.

Él volvió a sentarse delante de su ordenador. Cuddy llevaba casi siete meses sometiéndose al tratamiento de fertilidad pero parecía no estar obteniendo resultados. Pese a que la mujer no le contaba nada, él había hecho unas cuantas indagaciones y había descubierto que había conseguido quedarse embarazada cuatro meses atrás pero lo había perdido a las pocas semanas. Había intentado la inseminación artificial otras dos veces pero ambas habían fracasado.

Cuando bajó al parking a buscar su moto, ella seguía allí. Aunque sólo estaban encendidas las luces de emergencia, pudo distinguir la silueta de la mujer dentro de su sedán negro.

Pensó en seguir adelante y fingir que no la veía pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche y pensó que podría entretenerse un rato.

Cuddy pegó un respingo cuando él abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué haces? Ya me iba.

-¿Estás segura? Hace casi media hora que saliste de mi oficina. Llevas aquí un rato.

-No más de cinco minutos. He estado haciendo otras cosas.

-Cinco minutos dentro de un garaje oscuro es sinónimo de pensamientos profundos. Aunque en tu caso puede que pensamientos profundos signifique que le estás dando vueltas al número de tiendas de la ciudad que han dejado de vender tus marcas favoritas.

-¿Se te ha estropeado la moto? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Sé por qué estás en modo pensamientos profundos.

-Cómo no.

-Has vuelto a citarte con Wilson.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le registro el móvil. Todos los días. Varias veces.

-No tiene nada de malo salir a tomar algo con un compañero de trabajo.

-No es tu compañero, es tu subordinado y no salisteis a tomar algo. Fuisteis a cenar al Herzog.

-Sigue sin tener nada de malo.

-Es un restaurante de lujo, privado y romántico. Reservaste una mesa en un rincón, lo más alejada posible del resto.

-¿Fuiste a espiarnos?

-Sí. Y además de eso, comprobé la reserva con el maitre haciéndome pasar por tu cita. Lo único que exigiste fue privacidad.

-House, no sé a qué viene todo esto...

-O bien te estás intentando tirar a Wilson o bien te has vuelto a plantear que sea tu donante. Y puesto que sé a ciencia cierta que no te lo estás tirando...

Cuddy miró al frente y permaneció en silencio apretando los labios. House sabía que era totalmente reacia a hablar de asuntos privados.

-No ha rechazado tu propuesta-continuó House ignorando completamente la reacción de ella.-Y no lo ha hecho porque no le has propuesto absolutamente nada.

-Y sabes que no se lo he propuesto porque durante todos estos días se ha comportado de manera normal. No lo has visto comerse las uñas hasta los nudillos, ni tomarse una sopa de ansiolíticos cada mañana.

-Exacto. Sé que se quedó en una simple cena. Igual que la otra vez.

-No he podido pedírselo. ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas seguir aquí hasta que te describa en qué consistía cada plato del menú?

-No hace falta. Lo sé. La cuestión es por qué no te atreviste a preguntárselo. Es la segunda vez que te citas con Wilson para pedirle que sea tu donante y la segunda que te acobardas.

-Los donantes anónimos siguen siendo la mejor opción.

-Y decidiste eso en mitad de la cena...

-Decidí que no puedo implicarlo. Si accede lo hará por hacerme un favor. Pero conozco a Wilson. Sé que no sería capaz de desvincularse. Y no quiero eso.

-Ya ya ya. Así que persigues al típico buen chico porque sabes que sería sensible y comprensivo durante todo el proceso pero después pretendes que sea capaz de mantenerse al margen y dejarte en paz una vez que consigas lo que quieres.

-Por eso decidí que no era una buena idea. ¿O te vas a burlar de mí porque di marcha atrás a tiempo?

-O te buscas un donante anónimo o te buscas un cabrón.

-Voy a seguir probando con donantes anónimos

-No te está yendo nada bien con ellos. O los tipos que escoges tienen espermatozoides paralíticos o la naturaleza es realmente sabia y te ha proporcionado un cuerpo no apto para la reproducción.

-¿Sabia?

-Seamos sinceros, Cuddy. Lo más probable es que no consigas volver a quedarte embarazada. Y si lo consigues, el embarazo no llegará a término. Y si llega a término, serás una mala madre.

-House...

-¿Qué?

-Eres un cabrón.

-Ya, bueno...nadie es perfecto.

-Sal de mi coche.

-Como quieras, "jefa". Que sueñes con muchos bebés gorditos, egoístas y repelentes.

-Buenas noches House.


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que te lo estuviste montando con Cuddy el viernes por la noche.

-House, son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Puedes esperar a que me tome el primer café?

-Y cuando te tomes el café me dirás que tienes una cola de pacientes cancerosos esperando en la puerta. Vamos a hablar ahora.

-¿De qué? ¿De que salí a cenar con Cuddy?

-Vamos a hablar del motivo que te llevó a aceptar una cena con la arpía de Cuddy.

-Fue ella la que me lo propuso. Quizá deberías presentarte en su oficina y preguntarle a ella por sus motivos.

-Sus motivos ya los sé. Ahora necesito saber los tuyos.

-¿Los sabes? ¿En serio?

-Vaya, parece que te interesa.

-Es simple curiosidad.

-Desde luego. Tu jefa te sugiere que la lleves a cenar pero no es para hablar de ningún asunto en concreto y tampoco para llevarte a la cama...

-¿Y cómo sabes que no nos fuimos a la cama?

-Porque ni Cuddy está encerrada en un cuarto oscuro para evitar la vergüenza ni tú estás enviando ramos de flores cada cinco minutos a dirección.

-Creo que somos lo bastante adultos como para...

-Quiero saber por qué aceptaste ir a esa cena.

-Vamos, House. Me dijo que tenía que comentarme algo y que quería hacerlo fuera del hospital. No había segundas intenciones por mi parte.

-Ya...y cuando no te comentó absolutamente nada interesante durante la cena, imagino que llegaste a la conclusión de que se trataba de una cita.

-No...bueno, pensé que...

-¡Ja! Lo intentaste.

-¿El qué?

-Intentaste acostarte con ella.

-¡No!

-Venga Wilson. Como si no te conociese. Pensaste que buscaba sexo. Diste un paso al frente y te pegaste el batacazo. Por eso has estado tan insoportable estos días.

-Según tú siempre estoy insoportable.

-Cuddy es idiota pero no tanto como para acostarse con una mezcla de koala y Pepito Grillo.

-Si estás celoso, invítala tú a cenar y quítate el trauma de encima.

-No estoy celoso y por nada del mundo saldría a cenar con Cuddy.

-Ha sido simple curiosidad, House. La primera vez que me pidió que saliese a cenar con ella, la velada estuvo plagada de silencios incómodos en los que siempre parecía que quería decirme algo que le resultaba difícil o embarazoso.

-Y tanto tú como yo llegamos conclusión de que quizá tuviese cáncer.

-No lo tenía. Y esta segunda vez ha sido exactamente igual que la primera. ¿Qué pretende decirme? No tengo ni idea. No creo que quiera despedirme. Tampoco parece que esté realmente interesada en mí. Y tú ni si quiera fuiste una opción dentro de los pocos temas de conversación que tuvimos.

-Ya...así que por tu parte es simple curiosidad. Quieres saber qué se trae entre manos y por qué te necesita.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, es una lástima que nunca vayas a saberlo.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Por supuesto.

-Y vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta guardarle los secretos a Cuddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy encontró a House en la sala de estar de los médicos. Estaba tumbado en el sofá pero en vez de estar viendo un culebrón en la tele, observaba la pantalla del Mac que tenía colocado encima de su barriga.

-Llevo media hora buscándote.

-La próxima vez empieza por aquí. No es tan complicado.

-La familia de Eric amenaza con denunciar al hospital si no le quitas inmediatamente esa placa de la cabeza.

-Si se la quito, el crío se queda tonto. Nos van a demandar de todas maneras.

-Si no se la quitas, puede quedarse tetrapléjico.

-Tú lo has dicho...puede. Es sólo una posibilidad.

-Haz lo que piden los padres.

-Qué interesante-dijo el hombre centrando de nuevo la vista en la pantalla del portátil.

-¿El qué?

Cuddy lo observó durante un instante.

-¿Ése es mi ordenador?

-Te lo he robado mientras estabas en la reunión de la Junta.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre él pero House tuvo tiempo de levantarse y cerrar el ordenador de golpe. Antes de que su jefa tuviese tiempo de empezar a proferir insultos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y salió de la sala.

House se apresuró a refugiarse en su despacho. Sabía que Cuddy tardaría un rato en ir en busca de él. En esos momentos estaba demasiado avergonzada. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar lo que hacer con el pequeño Eric.

Cuddy no apareció hasta bien entrada la noche. Habían sometido al niño a la cirugía que requerían los padres y eso le había provocado un paro cerebral de varios minutos. A esas horas todavía estaban evaluando cuales serían los daños con los que tendría que convivir el resto de su vida. House había decidido que no merecía la pena burlarse de los padres y había vuelto a su oficina para coger su mochila y dar el día por terminado.

-Debería despedirte por lo que has hecho-dijo Cuddy entrando en su despacho.

-He hecho exactamente lo que querías, que era exactamente lo que querían sus padres.

-Me refiero a robar mi ordenador.

-¡Vamos! ¿Un pobre niño encantador se ha quedado gilipollas y tú te pones a lloriquear porque me he leído tu diario?

-¿Has leído mi diario?

-También he cotilleado algunas fotos. Pero pocas. No tenía mucho tiempo. En bikini se te ve el culo más gordo.

-¡House! Mi ordenador está protegido por una contraseña y mi diario por otra diferente. ¿Quién lo ha hackeado?

-¿Hackeado? No me hagas reír. Eres demasiado predecible.

-¿Insinúas que me conoces tan bien como para adivinar todas mis contraseñas?

-Insinúo que no eres muy espabilada. De todas maneras no te preocupes. Sólo me he leído las páginas que le dedicas a tu drama de querer ser madre.

Cuddy permaneció de pie, mirándolo fijamente. House conocía muy bien esa mirada.

-Mereces que te eche.

-Lo merezco pero no lo vas a hacer así que es una discusión perdida.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto.

-Ni tú.

-¡Yo a ti no te he hecho nada!

-Claro que sí. Me has ofendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Me robas el portátil, te lees mis anotaciones privadas y dices que yo te he ofendido?

-Por supuesto. Ni siquiera me has considerado en tu lista de posibles candidatos.

Cuddy no supo que contestar pero era una reacción que él ya se esperaba.

-El otro día me mentiste. No te estás planteando intentarlo con donantes anónimos otra vez. Tienes claro que quieres probar con alguien a quien conozcas y en quien confíes. Consejo que, por otra parte, te di yo en cuanto te embarcaste en esta aventura sin sentido.

-Tenías razón ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Por lo menos quiero saber la cara que tiene el que va a ser el padre de mi hijo.

-Y mi cara no te gusta.

-House, déjame en paz.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Has considerado a Hendricks de cardiología, a Osment de análisis clínicos, a Roberts de enfermería, a Wilson de oncología, a Brooks de rehabilitación, a Peterson de contabilidad. Incluso al tipo ese raro de la cafetería.

-Moore.

-Le huele el aliento.

-No lo he notado.

-Hendricks es miope, Osment gay, a Roberts le va el sadomaso, Wilson se convertiría en una pesadilla en el momento que te quedases embarazada, Brooks tiene soriasis, Peterson es gilipollas y Moore un perdedor.

-Tú eres un antisocial, estúpido, engreído, ególatra, antipático, grano en el culo, pesadilla, insoportable, calamidad, egoísta, inhumano, sucio, drogadicto, sociópata y enfermo sexual. Ah y te estás quedando calvo.

-Y aún así sabes que genéticamente le doy mil vueltas a todos esos chimpancés de tu lista. Sin embargo, ni si quiera te planteas mi opción.

-Por su puesto que no me la planteo.

-Ya pero confías en mí más de lo que confías en ninguno de ellos. Soy el único que sabe en qué estás metida.

-Lo sabes porque te dedicas a espiarme, no porque yo haya decidido contártelo.

-Aún así soy yo el que se encarga de pincharte el culo todas las semanas para ver si tu atrofiado cuerpo se decide a dejar pasar de una puñetera vez el espermatozoide del gorila de turno que hayas escogido.

-¿Tanto deseas ser el padre de mis hijos?

-No lo deseo para nada. Me jode que no hayas pensado en mí.

-Pues vas a seguir jodido porque sigues sin estar en mi lista.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes. No hay otro más alto, más guapo, más divertido y más inteligente que yo.

-Me estás poniendo cachonda House. ¿Dónde puedo comprar un cretino como tú?

-Sabes que conmigo le estarías dando a tu hijo la mejor herencia genética. Tus defectos quedarían equilibrados con mis virtudes. El niño tendría muchas más posibilidades de ser normal.

-Que suerte tienes de ser el médico que más beneficios le produce a este hospital.

-¿Lo ves? Son puntos a mi favor.

-Ni lo sueñes, House.

-Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida.

-No pienso tener un hijo contigo.

-¿Crees que yo quiero tenerlo contigo?

-Te falta pedírmelo de rodillas.

-De eso nada. Simplemente no soporto ver que alguien hace algo mal cuando sé que yo lo puedo hacer perfectamente.

-La próxima vez que robes alguna de mis pertenencias, no sólo te echaré sino que llamaré a la policía y me encargaré de dejar una buena mancha en tu expediente.

-¡Qué sabia es la naturaleza!

-Vete a la mierda, House.

-Trabajando para ti ya estoy en ella.


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido que la acababa de despertar era el timbre de su teléfono. Miró el reloj que había encima de su mesita y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. O el hospital tenía una emergencia grave o House estaba aburrido.

-¿Sí?

-Llevas dos semanas sin venir a que te ponga las inyecciones.

Cuddy colgó. No estaba de humor para escuchar a su peor pesadilla.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Pese a que la tentación de no contestar era demasiado grande, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. La compañía telefónica le había desactivado por error el servicio de identificación de llamadas unos días atrás y por desgracia se veía obligada a contestar cada vez que alguien llamaba.

-Diga-dijo en su tono más serio.

-¿Quién se está encargando de pinchar ese culito ahora que has decidido prescindir de mí?

-Si cuelgo, ¿volverás a llamar?

-Las veces que sean necesarias. Tengo insomnio.

-House, son las dos de la mañana y a las cinco tengo que estar arriba. Déjame en paz.

-Dime quien te está pinchando el culo.

-No es tu problema.

-Pienso acosarte hasta que me lo digas. Sabes que lo haré.

-Nadie me está pinchando el culo. Lo he dejado.

-¿El tratamiento de fertilidad?

-Todo.

-¿Renuncias a ser madre?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Cuddy volvió a colgar. Lo que menos le apetecía era hablar de sus intimidades con el insensible de House. Pensó que el teléfono volvería a sonar en unos segundos pero no ocurrió. Cuando estuvo segura de que el hombre había decidido dejarla en paz, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Media hora más tarde, un bastón aporreaba incesantemente su puerta.

Cuddy quería llorar. No podía creer que le estuviese haciendo eso. Sabía que los golpes no pararían hasta que abriese. Con toda la calma del mundo, se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara varias veces para intentar borrar su expresión de fastidio pero no lo consiguió. Después se observó en un espejo de cuerpo entero para comprobar que su pijama no era nada provocativo. No quería que por la enferma cabeza de House pasase la idea de que lo estaba seduciendo.

Abrió la puerta y lo observó. Hacía frío y el hombre se había abrochado el abrigo hasta las orejas. Sin que le diese permiso, se coló en la casa.

-¿Eso es lo que utilizas para dormir? Con razón no te has casado.

-Tampoco te has casado tú y por lo que vas proclamando por ahí, duermes desnudo. Dudo que tengas mucho que ofrecer.

-Tus golpes bajos no me afectan. Además, he venido a humillarte a ti. Déjame fuera de esto.

-Me da igual lo que digas.

-¿Por qué has tirado la toalla?

-Porque tienes razón.

-Explícate.

-Es cierto que el mejor candidato que podría encontrar para ser el padre de mi hijo eres tú. Ahora sólo sé que no quiero hacer esto.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy el mejor?

-¿Pretendes que te regale la oreja?

-Sí.

-Porque si pudiese programar a un hijo genéticamente, querría que tuviese tu inteligencia...aunque no tu amargura y tu carácter. Pero bueno, eso es algo que se puede evitar criándolo en el ambiente adecuado y lo más lejos posible de ti. Y puesto que eres un desgraciado hijo de puta al que el crío le importaría tres pimientos, no me resultaría nada difícil evitar que acabaseis teniendo algún tipo de relación.

-Tiene lógica.

-Por otra parte, aunque no seas guapo, eres alto y tienes los ojos azules. Siempre he querido tener un hijo con los ojos azules y contigo tendría casi un 100% de posibilidades.

-Sabes que no quiero tener hijos. Mucho menos contigo.

-Lo sé. Sé que el otro día sólo intentabas endulzarme la boca. Querías hacerme ver que eras mi mejor opción para que, una vez que te eligiese, pudieses burlarte de mí. Por eso lo dejo, House. Si eres lo mejor que puedo encontrar, prefiero renunciar a esto.

-Vuelve a los donantes anónimos.

-No. No quiero un vaso de plástico al que no pueda ponerle nombre ni cara.

-Llama a Wilson.

-Lo he descartado completamente. Como a todos los demás. No conozco a nadie en quien confíe lo suficiente como para pedirle algo así.

-Pídemelo a mí.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rías en mi cara?

-¿Para qué si no?

-No voy a pasar por esto House. Me cuesta muchísimo quedarme embarazada y, cuando lo consigo, lo pierdo. Me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma y ni si quiera tengo garantías de que vaya a obtener un resultado.

-Siempre vas a ser una aburrida, Cuddy.

-Cada uno es como es.

-Búscate una excusa para que te siga viendo el culo todas las semanas.

-Cómprate una revista porno.

-¡Me había acostumbrado a ti!

-Lo siento, House. Lo nuestro se ha terminado. Tendrás que encontrar otro culo del que enamorarte.

-De eso nada. Soy un hombre fiel a mis principios.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, salió de su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

House había decidido ir a la fiesta de Navidad del hospital. Pese a que la fiesta no le interesaba absolutamente nada, sabía que Cuddy estaría allí y estaba deseando arrinconarla para contarle lo que había descubierto.

El evento se celebraba en unos salones del centro de la ciudad. House aparcó su moto en una de las calles paralelas y entró en el local.

Había mucha gente bien vestida. Los hombres llevaban smoking y las mujeres iban de largo. Tras dar varias vueltas localizó a Wilson en una de las barras hablando con un par de tipos a los que desconocía. El peinado de su amigo era espectacular. Lo más probable es que se hubiese pasado horas frente al espejo para darle semejante forma ondulada a su tupé.

A Cuddy la encontró rodeada de gente aburrida a la que intentaba entretener. Pensó que sería fácil ridiculizarla delante de ellos pero decidió que prefería irse a la barra a tomarse una copa mientras ella acababa.

Cuddy se había percatado de su presencia y, cuando logró librarse del grupo que la rodeaba, salió de la sala donde se encontraban para no tener que lidiar con él.

House no tardó en encontrarla sentada en una silla oculta en un rincón, con una bebida en la mano. Por la manera en la que movía los pies estaba claro que los altísimos tacones le empezaban a pasar factura y estaba intentando relajarse.

-No tardarán en encontrarte-dijo House situándose a su lado y mirándola desde arriba.

-Sólo espero que me dejen descansar cinco minutos. Llevo aquí más de cuatro horas y los zapatos me están matando.

-¿Cuatro horas? ¿La fiesta no empezaba a las ocho?

-¿Y desde cuándo las cosas empiezan para mí a la misma hora que para los demás? Había muchos detalles de última hora que tener en cuenta.

-Siempre tan quisquillosa.

-Muévete un poco a tu derecha.

-¿Qué?

-Que te muevas un poco. Ahí está el tipo que nos donó los ordenadores para pediatría el año pasado y creo que me está buscando.

-Cumple con tus obligaciones.

-Pienso atenderlos a todos. Sólo necesito un momento para despejarme.

House dudó un momento y después le tendió una mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella sin entender lo que le quería decir.

-Baila una canción conmigo. Eso espantará a todos los moscardones cuya única intención es quitarte las bragas esta noche.

-¡House! Todos son benefactores del hospital, médicos respetables y...

-Ya ya ya. Y seguro que todos la tienen floja. Si piensas que alguno de ellos se acerca a ti por tus cualidades administrativas o por tus dotes diplomáticas es que eres idiota. Vamos.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, House la levantó de la silla y la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista de baile. En cuanto las manos del hombre rodearon su cintura, Cuddy pudo ver que el tipo de los ordenadores abandonaba discretamente la sala.

-No me sujetes tan fuerte.

-Ni que fueses de mantequilla.

-House, si no sabes seguir el ritmo, deja que lo siga yo.

-Dudo que hayas bailado nunca con un hombre.

-Y yo dudo que tú hayas tenido nunca las manos encima de una mujer que no fuese una prostituta. ¡Afloja esas zarpas!

House la sujetó aún más fuerte. No quería que se escapase cuando le dijese lo que había descubierto.

-Estás embarazada.

-House, no me toques las narices...

-Se te han inflado las peras, estás más cansada que de costumbre y he revisado tus últimos informes ginecológicos.

Ella giró la cara buscando una salida.

-Vas a tener que forcejear para soltarte y supongo que no querrás montar un espectáculo.

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

-Claro que sí. Hace casi tres meses que dejaste el tratamiento de fertilidad y estás embarazada de cuatro semanas.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Un donante anónimo.

-De eso nada. Sé a ciencia cierta que lo dejaste. Te has quedado embarazada sin intentarlo. Te han metido un gol por toda la escuadra.

-Ambos sabemos que no merece la pena discutir sobre esto.

-Quiero saber quién ha sido.

-Vete a amargarle la noche a otra.

-Sabes que me voy a enterar de todas maneras.

-Deja de apretarme así. Me van a salir cardenales en la cintura.

-¿Así está mejor? Ahora desembucha.

-Un antiguo amigo de la universidad. Vino a la ciudad de visita, me llamó, salimos a cenar y acabamos en la cama. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Claro que no. No tengo ninguna relación con él y de todas maneras...

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Dilo.

House supo que ella sería incapaz de mencionarlo así que decidió lanzar el primer balde de agua fría.

-Sabes que lo vas a perder. Sólo un 2% de los fetos que son concebidos tras haber abandonado un largo tratamiento de fertilidad llegan a término. Fáciles de concebir, difíciles de conservar. Lo que no comprendo es como siendo médico, no tuviste estos factores en cuenta y utilizaste algún método anticonceptivo.

-No eres mi madre, House. No vengas a sermonearme.

-Supongo que aún tienes la esperanza de que esto pueda acabar bien. El nivel de fertilidad de una mujer que ha estado sometida a un tratamiento de este tipo aumenta sobre un 50 % en los dos meses posteriores a la finalización del mismo. Después de eso vuelven a ser tan infértiles como lo eran en un principio. Supongo que lo tenías todo planeado.

-¡No tenía planeado nada! Sé perfectamente que muy pocos de esos embarazos llegan a ser viables. ¿Crees que me apetece pasar por esto?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Me limité a pasar un rato agradable con un antiguo amigo.

-Mientes. Estoy seguro que no era eso lo que tenías en mente mientras estabais debajo de las sábanas. Es una pena que esto sólo vaya a servir para volverte más insoportable y amargada.

Cuddy se separó de él. House se percató de que llevaban un rato bailando y de que él odiaba bailar.

-Si ocurre en mitad de la noche, llámame.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia. Soy la directora médica. La tendré en mi casa en menos de cinco minutos.

-Dudo que lo hagas. Eres demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que todos tus subordinados sepan por lo que estás pasando. Llámame a mí. Te llevaré al Princeton General y firmaremos con un nombre falso.

-No te llamaría ni aunque se me estuviese cayendo el techo encima.

-Cuddy...

-¿Qué?

-Eres una imbécil si piensas que esto te puede salir bien.

-Me tengo que ir. Por suerte tengo otros compromisos esperándome.

Cuddy se alejó por la pista de baile.

-Tendré el teléfono conectado para cuando me llames. Porque me llamarás.

-Sigue soñando, House.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando House decidió abandonar el pub. Consiguió salir a la calle dando tumbos y apoyó la frente en una farola. Estaba tan borracho que no se sentía con fuerzas ni para llamar a un taxi.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para buscar el número en la agenda y vio que tenía una llamada perdida.

Era Cuddy. Le había llamado casi una hora antes. House supo lo que estaba pasando y sintió que era el peor momento para él. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y dejarse caer en la cama. O dejarse caer en el suelo allí mismo. Se sentía tan enfermo que prefería estar muerto.

Un taxi se detuvo en la acera de en frente y de él salieron dos ancianos. Antes de que volviese a arrancar, House le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Dónde vive, amigo?-preguntó el taxista observando el lamentable estado del hombre.

-Llévame a la casa de Cuddy.

-Tendrás que decirme donde vive Cuddy exactamente.

-Estoy como una cuba y no recuerdo el nombre de su calle pero supongo que te sabré indicar.

-Indícame bien o la factura será interesante.

Media hora más tarde, House se encontraba delante de la puerta de la mujer. Del bolsillo de sus vaqueros sacó un llavero. Unos días antes había incorporado una llave nueva. Era una copia de la entrada de la casa de Cuddy. Dado el estado de la mujer, sabía que tarde o temprano la necesitaría, así que le había robado las llaves y se las había llevado durante un rato para hacerles una copia. Después se las había colocado de nuevo en el bolso y ella ni se había enterado.

House entró en la casa. Estaba todo a oscuras excepto la habitación principal. La puerta estaba entreabierta y había una luz encendida.

Sin llamar, abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio. Cuddy no estaba allí pero la cama estaba deshecha y había sangre en las sábanas.

Entonces la escuchó gemir dentro del cuarto de baño. Sabía que era muy tarde para llevarla a un hospital y que aquello no duraría mucho más.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y pegó la oreja. En seguida supo que se había metido en la bañera a esperar que todo pasase. La escuchaba moverse incómoda y de vez en cuando escuchaba sus quejas de dolor.

-¡Cuddy!

Por un momento creyó que la mujer contenía la respiración para no hacer ruido. Cuando pasó un minuto y no obtuvo respuesta decidió seguir hablando.

-Date prisa, tengo que irme a la cama.

-¿Estás borracho?

-Mi estado no es más lamentable que el tuyo. ¿El sangrado es normal?

-Todo lo normal que puede ser un sangrado.

Ella volvió a gemir.

-Se pasará rápido. Tranquila.

-No tienes que quedarte. En diez minutos todo habrá terminado.

Tras decir estas palabras, House creyó escucharla llorar. Puesto que no había nada que pudiese hacer, salió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Pensó que podría cambiarle las sábanas manchadas de sangre pero estaba demasiado mareado para ello así que se tumbó sobre la almohada.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando ella salió de la bañera. Durante un rato escuchó el agua correr y la oyó frotar enérgicamente la superficie. Sólo a una tarada como Cuddy se le ocurriría ponerse a limpiar después de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Después la escuchó meterse en la ducha y el sonido del agua le hizo quedarse dormido.

Cuando se despertó había empezado a amanecer. La borrachera había dado paso a una terrible resaca y tardó un rato en comprender que no estaba en su casa.

Se levantó para ir al baño y vio que ella había tapado la parte manchada de las sábanas con una toalla. El aseo estaba reluciente. Nadie que entrase allí en ese momento podría imaginar lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

De allí pasó al salón y se la encontró tumbada en el sofá, dándole la espalda al mundo. Se había puesto un pijama amarillo y se había cubierto con una manta fina.

-Me voy a casa-dijo sabiendo que estaba despierta.

Ella se giró y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Médicamente hablando.

-No. Me duele pero se pasará en unas horas.

-Entonces no te voy a servir de nada.

-Vale.

-Si te pusieses mal, llámame. O a Wilson.

Ella asintió y volvió a tumbarse, dándole la espalda. Él llego hasta la puerta principal y puso la mano en el pomo. Durante unos segundos lo observó sin saber qué hacer. Después salió a la calle.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente House llegó tarde al hospital. Estaba seguro de que Cuddy no habría ido a trabajar pero cuando entró en la clínica, vio que había luz en el despacho de la mujer.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo entrando sin llamar.

-Llegas tarde.

-No fastidies. Hace sólo tres horas que me fui de tu casa. Necesitaba dormir un rato sobre sábanas limpias ¿sabes?

-Muy gracioso.

-Agradece que he venido porque aún tengo una resaca del quince.

-No voy a darte las gracias por hacer tu trabajo.

-La que no deberías estar aquí eres tú. Podría darte un puñado de razones médicas pero supongo que no vale la pena discutir con alguien con un cerebro tan pequeño.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú también.

-No tengo ningún caso.

-Darás clases.

-Ni lo sueñes. Prefiero la clínica.

-La tengo cubierta.

-Pues me tomo el día libre. Estoy enfermo.

-Te lo descontaré del sueldo.

-¡No me jodas! El mes pasado no me pagaste las horas extra.

-Te desconté las horas que te habías pasado haciendo el zángano y escondiéndote de mí.

-Tú nunca pierdes, ¿verdad?

-Vete a dar clases o lárgate a tu casa sin cobrar pero déjame en paz.

-La próxima vez que te pongas a sangrar en mitad de la noche llama a otro, ¿te queda claro?

-Ningún problema. Ahora vete a trabajar o pierde un día de sueldo. Tú eliges.

House salió del despacho de Cuddy. Aún no había llegado al suyo cuando escuchó los tacones de la mujer detrás suyo.

-¡House!

Fingiendo ignorarla, entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-¡Abre!-dijo ella aporreando el cristal.

House fingió no verla y se sentó en su escritorio, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y haciendo girar su bastón entre los dedos.

-House, tenemos que hablar-insistió Cuddy.

Diez minutos más tarde y en vista de que no se daba por vencido y no lo dejaba en paz, decidió dejarla entrar.

-Me niego a ser el padre de tus hijos.

-Escúchame un momento...

-No pienso dar clases, no pienso hacer horas de clínica, no pienso darle un palo al agua en todo el día...

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿Para eso has venido hasta aquí?

-Sí

-He estado hace un momento en tu oficina. Me lo hubieses dicho entonces y habríamos evitado que contaminases mi espacio vital.

-Estoy hablando en serio, House. Te quiero fuera de mi vida privada.

-¿Y a qué se debe este cambio repentino de humor? Acabas de abortar, no puedes estar con la regla.

-A partir de ahora yo soy tu jefa y tú eres mi empleado. Te prohíbo completamente que me sigas, que me espíes, que robes documentos médicos o personales, que hables de mí con otra gente o que me mires si quiera cuando pase por tu lado.

-Cerraré los ojos cuando te vea.

-Muy bien.

-Total para lo que hay que ver. Y con respecto a lo demás, no te preocupes, no eres tan interesante.

-En ese caso, esto nos resultará más fácil a los dos.

-A mí más que a ti.

Cuddy lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero él la detuvo antes de que llegase a la puerta.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué hace unas horas marcaste mi número de teléfono para que estuviese a tu lado en un momento delicado y ahora pretendes negarme hasta el saludo.

-Si no puedes ser una presencia positiva en mi vida prefiero que seas una presencia nula.

-¿Insinúas que soy una presencia negativa?

-Sí

-Ya, claro. Precisamente anoche había una cola de gente encantadora en tu puerta esperando para ayudarte.

-Anoche no necesitaba ayuda.

-¿No verdad? ¿Y si te llegas a desangrar como un cerdo en esa bañera? ¿Tampoco hubieses necesitado ayuda?

-Sabes que exageras. Lo peor que me podría haber pasado es que hubiese sangrado más de la cuenta y hubiese tenido que llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡Pues lo hubieses hecho desde un principio! Me jodes la noche haciéndome ir a tu casa y por la mañana es esto lo que me encuentro. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora. La próxima vez te buscas a otro imbécil.

-No necesitaba ayuda.

-Ya lo has dicho antes. ¿Por qué me llamaste entonces?

-Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese a mi lado.

-¡Venga ya! Cuddy en serio, me estás tocando las narices. ¿Necesitabas un apoyo moral y me llamas a mí? Como si no me conocieses. Yo te ofrecí lo que te podía ofrecer, que era asistencia médica. Si querías un hombro sobre el que llorar, hubieses llamado a Wilson.

-Wilson no sabía que estaba embarazada porque Wilson no se dedica a controlar cada movimiento que hago.

-No te preocupes, que yo voy a dejar de hacerlo a partir de ahora.

-Eso espero.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los miércoles desde hacía varios años, House y Wilson iban a jugar a los bolos. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo incluso habían conseguido tener un equipo con otros cuantos asiduos a la bolera pero House se había encargado de espantarlos uno a uno y ahora volvían a estar los dos solos.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta situación con Cuddy?-preguntó Wilson lanzando su bola.

-¿Quién es Cuddy?

-Lleváis muchos meses actuando como si vivieseis en planetas diferentes. Os estáis pasando de la raya.

-¿Por qué no la sermoneas a ella?

-Porque se niega a escucharme.

-¿Y crees que yo te voy a escuchar?

-House, te guste o no te guste, sigue siendo tu jefa. No puedes seguir dándote la vuelta cuando te la cruzas por los pasillos ni mandándole a tus patos al despacho cada vez que necesitas algo de ella.

-Claro que puedo. De hecho lo hago.

-¿Por qué estáis así?

-Pregúntaselo a ella. Fue la que me prohibió que me dirigiese a ella o la mirase.

-No puedo creer que Cuddy sea tan infantil.

-Me dijo que soy una influencia negativa en su vida y que no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Pues te está afectando.

-¡Venga ya!

-Has adelgazado varios kilos y bebes más.

-Así que era aquí donde querías llegar.

-Sí.

-He adelgazado porque trabajo más. Como no puedo perder el tiempo espiando a Cuddy y metiéndome en sus asuntos, me dedico a cumplir con mi obligación. Más trabajo, más desgaste, menos kilos.

-¿Y las borracheras?

-Lo mismo. Ya no necesito estar sobrio para planear mi próximo movimiento contra ella.

-La echas de menos.

-Qué poco me conoces.

-Te conozco como si fuese tu sombra. Y hablando de espionaje. ¿Quién es el bufón ése que me persigue a todos lados? ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

-¿Lucas? Es mi detective privado. Como me aburro porque no pierdo el tiempo obsesionándome con los secretos de Cuddy, lo he contratado para que os espíe y me dé información confidencial vuestra y así tener material para chantajearos.

-¿Para que nos espíe? ¿A mí y a quién más?

-A todos mis lacayos, pasados y presentes. ¿Sabes que Cameron le tiene unos celos enfermizos a Trece? Lucas la escuchó chismorreando con una enfermera. La futura señora Chase piensa que contraté a Trece porque me la quiero llevar al catre, ya que considera que sus cualidades médicas dejan mucho que desear.

-Cameron aún te ama.

-Ya bueno, ésa es otra. Chase lo sabe y está yendo a un psicólogo para que le ayude a sobrellevar la situación. En el fondo lo compadezco, si mi novia estuviese colada por un ser humano tan perfecto y...

-Quiero que Lucas deje de perseguirme.

-Tranquilo. Ya he descubierto bastantes detalles bochornosos de tu vida.

-Y si dices que no quieres saber nada de Cuddy, al menos ten la decencia de no contradecirte enviándole un detective privado en su propio hospital.

-A Cuddy no la está espiando.

-Claro que lo está haciendo.

-De eso nada. Le dije claramente desde el principio que se centrase en ti, Cameron, Foreman, Taub, Chase y Trece. Le prohibí que se acercase a ella.

-Pues tu prohibición se la está pasando por el forro porque ya los he visto almorzar juntos en la cafetería un par de veces.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Pues claro que me sorprende. Ese maldito vago se dedica a pasar el rato con la única persona del hospital a la que le he prohibido que se acerque en vez de hacer su trabajo. Hoy mismo lo despido.

-Habrá sido en su tiempo libre.

-No tiene tiempo libre. Trabaja para mí las veinticuatro horas. Le pago bien.

-En ese caso, querrá ligarse a Cuddy.

-Pues claro que quiere ligársela. Fue lo primero que me comentó en cuanto se dio una vuelta por el hospital.

-¿Te comentó el qué?

-Me dijo que la directora estaba muy buena. Además de tonto es ciego.

-¿Insinúas que Cuddy no es guapa?

-Es un horror.

-Vamos, House. Que te lleves mal con ella es una cosa pero que digas que es fea es otra.

-No es de caballeros mencionar los defectos físicos de una dama.

-Te he visto piropear a mujeres mucho menos atractivas que Cuddy. ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

-No me pasa nada. Eres tú el que no para de sacar el tema.

-Si te gusta, díselo.

-¿Y si no me gusta, también se lo digo?

-Te gusta.

-No.

-La echas muchísimo de menos. La necesitas en tu vida.

-Profesionalmente, sí.

-¿Ves? Ya has admitido algo.

-Que necesite reírme de sus pésimas cualidades administrativas para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo no significa nada.

-¿Qué hiciste para que esté tan enfadada?

-Ser yo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fui insensible en un momento delicado. Pero es lo que hay.

-¿Te buscó como apoyo moral?

-Por sorprendente que parezca, sí. Creo que sí.

-Así que le negaste algo en un momento que lo necesitaba.

-Buscó a la persona equivocada.

-¿Por qué no intentas darle ahora algo que necesite? Sería una buena forma de volver a ganártela.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero ganármela?

-Te va mal sin su presencia y lo sabes.

-Ya bueno. Aún sobrevivo, ¿sabes?

-Piensa en algo que ella realmente desee o haya deseado y dáselo. La sorprenderás, la harás feliz y querrá ser tu jefa de nuevo.

-Ya veremos. Por cierto, acabas de perder la partida.


	9. Chapter 9

Era domingo y Cuddy había salido al jardín a quitar las malas hierbas. Podría haber contratado a un muchacho para que lo hiciese por un puñado de dólares pero había decidido que nadie haría el trabajo mejor que ella.

Estaba agachada en el suelo, intentando arrancar una mata que crecía tras un rosal, cuando sintió que alguien le daba un par de puntapiés en el culo. Pegó un respingo y miró hacia atrás.

-Si te la meto y te hago un bastardito, ¿me volverás a querer?-preguntó House mirándola desde arriba.

-¿Acabas de patearme el culo?

-Pero flojito. No puedes denunciarme por violencia de género.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!-gritó ella incorporándose.

-De eso nada.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tengo tus llaves desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Que tienes mis llaves? Ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía.

Cuddy pasó por su lado y entró en la casa. House sabía que no iba a llamar a nadie así que se sentó en una silla del jardín a esperar su próximo movimiento.

A los pocos minutos, la mujer reapareció con el teléfono en la mano.

-O te largas o te denuncio por allanamiento-dijo apuntándole con el aparato como si se tratase de un arma.

-Déjate de tonterías. Ambos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer.

-No me tientes, House.

-Vengo a proponerte algo.

-Te dije claramente que no quería saber nada de ti...

-Ya, ya, ya. Por eso estoy aquí. Para arreglar lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Así no podemos estar.

-House, deja de hablar como si fuésemos una pareja. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Vas a escuchar mi propuesta o qué?

-Claro que la voy a escuchar. Como si tuviese otra opción. Dime.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿El qué?

-Pues eso. Que echamos un polvo...o los que hagan falta, consigues lo que quieres y te dejas de comportar como una vieja de noventa años, virgen, estreñida y con almorranas cada vez que paso por tu lado.

-¿Crees que mis problemas se reducen a echar un polvo contigo?

-No mujer. Normalmente un embarazo es consecuencia de una unión sexual entre un individuo del sexo masculino y otro del femenino. Yo vengo a ofrecerte la parte del sexo.

-House, no me estoy enterando de nada.

-Pues que estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y ser el padre de tus hijos.

-¿Qué? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

-Vamos adentro, nos sentamos y te relajas, que te veo muy nerviosa.

Cuddy se dejó arrastrar al interior de la casa pero en vez de ir al salón, que era lo que pretendía House, consiguió darle esquinazo y salió a la calle cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Cuando volvió, catorce horas más tarde, House seguía allí. Se había hecho la cena, lo había guarreado todo y estaba roncando en su sofá.

-¡Despierta, maldito!-dijo Cuddy zarandeándolo.

-¿Lo has pensado ya? ¿Cual es la respuesta?

-No hay respuesta, House. Vete a dormir a tu casa.

El hombre se levantó y se situó frente a ella.

-No estoy de broma, Cuddy. Wilson me ha dicho que para recuperarte como jefa tengo que darte algo que necesites.

-Y se supone que necesito un hijo tuyo.

-Es la única opción. Otra cosa no puedo darte. ¿Dinero? Ni lo sueñes. ¿Cariño? La llevas clara. ¿Respeto? No va conmigo. ¿Amistad? Con Wilson me basta y me sobra. Sólo queda mi semen.

-House, no quiero tener hijos.

-Y el cielo no es azul.

-Lo sabes desde hace meses. Tomé una decisión.

-La tomaste a la fuerza.

-Este asunto quedó zanjado hace tiempo. Me parece de pésimo mal gusto que vengas aquí a remover la...

-Cuida tu lengua. ¿Así piensas educar a nuestro pequeño parásito?

-Vete de mi casa.

-Cuddy, eres infeliz. Lo puedes pintar de todos los colores que quieras pero lo eres. Y estás totalmente convencida de que sólo vas a encontrar la felicidad de la mano de otra persona. Un hijo o un marido.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo mencionas, quizá un marido sea una opción más sencilla. Y como no quiero casarme contigo, haz el favor de irte de una puñetera vez.

-Sé que has empezado a salir con Lucas. Supongo que te estás empezando a hacer a la idea de que quizá una relación seria pueda sacarte de tu depresión crónica...

-¡No estoy deprimida!

-Pero te equivocas con ese tío. No vas a ser feliz con él.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Pues mira por donde, mañana mismo me voy a casar con Lucas y voy a tener hijos con él y voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y voy a hacerlo sólo para fastidiarte.

-Para empezar llevas cuatro días con él, dudo que quiera casarse tan pronto. Para continuar, no vas a quedarte embarazada tan fácilmente. Y para terminar, Lucas no quiere tener hijos.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Digamos que ayer me lo llevé de copas y tuve una charla bastante interesante con él.

-¿Le dijiste que yo había intentado tener un hijo?

-No mujer. Pero le sonsaqué unas cuantas cosas interesantes. Y su fobia a los niños es una de ellas.

-Me da igual lo que digas.

-O escoges a Lucas y tienes un marido o me escoges a mí e intentas tener un hijo.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo tener las dos cosas?

-Porque no siempre se consigue lo que se desea.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy no había estado tan confundida en toda su vida. Durante toda la semana había huido de House como del demonio pero no había conseguido hacer que las palabras del hombre dejasen de resonar en su cabeza.

El fin de semana se había ido a una cabaña cerca de un lago para intentar aclarar sus ideas y porque sabía que House la seguiría y podría hablar con él en un lugar neutro y alejado.

Lo odiaba por haber traído de vuelta todas esas emociones ya enterradas. Y porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Era una infeliz y siempre lo iba a ser. Lucas no era más que un entretenimiento y ella lo sabía. La extraña fascinación que el chico sentía por ella era halagadora pero nunca llegaría a compensar el gran vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Siempre había deseado tener un hijo. Primero había soñado con terminar la carrera, encontrar un buen trabajo y casarse con alguien que la hiciese feliz y le diese los hijos que deseaba. Ese alguien nunca había llegado y cuando empezó a sentir la presión del tiempo sobre sus hombros, tomó la decisión de tener un hijo sola. Pero eso tampoco había salido bien. O quizá no lo había intentado lo suficiente.

Lo cierto es que se había dado por vencido y se había hecho a la idea de que no necesitaba ser madre para que su vida estuviese llena. Se había equivocado. House se había encargado de dejarle claro que se había equivocado.

Cuando se fue a dormir, el viernes por la noche, el médico no había dado señales de vida. Quizá ni si quiera supiese que estaba allí. Puede que ni se hubiese molestado en espiarla.

En mitad de la noche, su teléfono empezó a sonar y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él.

-¿Diga?

-Lisa... -dijo la voz familiar de Lucas.

-¿Lucas? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?-preguntó ella sin poder ocultar demasiado la decepción.-¿Está todo bien?

-Si. Es que...te echaba de menos. Eso es todo.

Pese a que todo aquello le resultaba tierno y divertido, ahora mismo su cabeza no podía concentrarse en las tonterías de Lucas. Ya tenía bastante con centrarse en las tonterías de House.

Tras darle las buenas noches a su amigo, colgó el teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, se fue a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. De vuelta a la cabaña, se encontró con House.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo ella.

-Mi vida no gira alrededor tuya, ¿sabes?

-¿Te vas a quedar a comer?

-¿Vas a pagar tú?

-Qué remedio.

-Qué menos, teniendo en cuenta que voy a darte una parte valiosísima de mí.

-House...con respecto a eso, tenemos que hablar. Y te pido que por una vez en tu vida seas capaz de hacerlo como un adulto.

-Has decidido aceptar.

-Vamos a comer, anda.

Cuddy lo invitó a almorzar en el restaurante del complejo turístico. Tras pedirse los platos más caros y el mejor vino, House decidió que había llegado el momento de escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con el mete saca?

-No va a haber mete saca.

-¿Pero quieres tener un hijo o no?

-Sí. He decidido que lo voy a intentar de nuevo. Y si esta vez no sale bien, me daré por vencido.

-Entonces nos tenemos que poner manos a la obra. Como te expliqué, un embarazo es la consecuencia de la unión sexual entre un hombre y una mujer...

-También puede ser consecuencia de una inseminación artificial.

-¡No me jodas!

-Quiero que seas mi donante.

-¿Y para eso he venido hasta aquí?

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

-Esperaba sexo gratis.

-Tengo más posibilidades de quedarme embarazada de manera artificial y lo sabes.

-También tienes muchas más posibilidades de tener quintillizos. No acepto.

-¿Cómo que no aceptas? ¿Y a ti que te importa si yo tengo quintillizos?

House se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante. Cuddy no se lo podía creer. Tras pagar la factura, salió corriendo a la calle y le dio alcance cerca de un embarcadero.

-¡Sabía que te estabas riendo de mí!-gritó la mujer al llegar a su lado.

-¿Sigues con Lucas?

-¿Y eso que más da?

-¿Te planteas tener un hijo con otro y sigues con el monigote? Eres lo peor.

-Y tú eres un hijo de puta. ¿Por qué me haces pasar otra vez por todo esto? ¿Para divertirte? Si no tenías intención de dar este paso...

-Estoy dispuesto a dar el paso pero sólo si lo hacemos de manera tradicional.

-¡No voy a acostarme contigo!

-Pues que seas feliz con Lucas. Si le pones pañales y te lo enganchas a la teta, puedes hacerte a la idea de que es un bebé. Al fin y al cabo no hay tanta diferencia de edad.

-¿Por qué no aceptas ser mi donante y punto?

-Porque entonces no saco nada.

-Así que se trata de eso.

-Sexo gratis, ya te lo he dicho. Tú consigues tu bebé y yo me ahorro unos cuantos dólares en putas.

-El problema es que a mí nadie me garantiza que vaya a conseguir mi bebé.

-Mala suerte. Esto es como una tómbola. Juegas y juegas pero no sabes si te va a tocar. En este caso yo soy el dueño del negocio. Pase lo que pase con tu papeleta, yo siempre voy a cobrármela.

-La inseminación artificial no representaría ninguna molestia para ti. Ni si quiera un esfuerzo extra. Sólo necesitas llenar un frasquito de plástico de vez en cuando. Estoy segura de que te masturbas todos los días.

-Pensando en ti. Mira, si lo hacemos a mi manera, nos ahorramos pasos. Es rápido y es efectivo.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

-Como si no me conocieses. Acepta mi propuesta y vuelve al tratamiento de fertilidad. Extraño verte el culo todas las semanas.

-Ojalá que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-O aceptas o me vuelvo a la ciudad ahora mismo.

-Acepto. Pero no pienso besarte, House.

-Viviré con ello.

-Ni acariciarte.

-Hombre, de alguna manera tendrás que estimularme para poder empezar con el tema.

-Te buscas la vida.

-¿Sexo oral?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Me dejas meterte mano?

-No.

-O sea que quieres mete saca puro y duro.

-Quiero que sea tan impersonal y mecánico como lo sería una inseminación artificial.

-Vale, por mí no hay problema. Me lo voy a pasar bien de todas maneras. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Esta misma noche.

-¿Y Lucas?

-Voy a llamarlo para decirle que se ha terminado.

-¿Lo dejas por teléfono?

-No es una relación seria, puedo dejarlo como me dé la gana.

-Bueno. Me voy a tu cabaña a echar la siesta. Espero que esta noche aparezcas con algo sexy para que al menos trabaje la vista.

-Nos vemos esta noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante toda la tarde Cuddy estuvo entrando y saliendo de la cabaña. House sabía que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sólo intentaba entretenerse mientras pasaban las horas. Él se limitó a tumbarse en el sofá a ver la tele con una botella de whisky en la mano. Cuando ella se acercó a él para ofrecerle algo de cenar, comprendió que había bebido demasiado.

-Quiero que aclaremos algunas cosas antes de empezar con esto-dijo ella sentándose a la mesa.

-¿No las hemos aclarado esta tarde?

-Hemos hablado de la manera de hacerlo, no de lo que va a pasar si realmente consigo quedarme embarazada.

-Tranquila, no voy a luchar por la custodia.

-Bien.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

-Básicamente, sí.

-Pues ya está todo hablado, ¿no?

-El lunes hablaré con mi abogado para que prepare el papeleo.

-¿Me vas a hacer firmar algo?

-Sí. Quiero que renuncies formalmente a la patria potestad.

-Cómo te complicas la vida.

-Para ti sólo es una firma. Para mí significa mucho más.

-Pues te firmo y punto. Pásame el vino.

-¿No crees que has bebido bastante?

-¿Tienes miedo de que no te funcione?

-Sería un mal comienzo.

-Puede que sea en lo único que no te defraude.

Ella volvió a salir a la calle después de cenar y él se quedó tumbado en la cama, fumándose un cigarro e intentando descifrar la clave de bloqueo del móvil de Cuddy para leerle los mensajes. Al tercer intento, el aparato quedó inutilizado.

-He roto tu móvil-dijo el hombre cuando Cuddy entró en el dormitorio diez minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué?

-La culpa es tuya por dejártelo encima de la mesita.

Cuddy respiró hondo y decidió que tenía que calmarse. Si se ponía histérica ahora, todo se echaría a perder. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se sentó al lado de él y esperó a que terminase un nuevo cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

-Menos mal que no tengo que besarte-dijo él girándose en su dirección y echándole el humo en la cara.

-House, eres la antítesis de la lujuria. Debería haber comprado lubricante.

En vez de responderle con un insulto, tal y como ella esperaba, House se echó encima suya sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Viéndose atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo del hombre, a Cuddy no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a la cara.

House la observaba fijamente. Ella sentía como recorría sus facciones con la mirada, como si intentase leer algo escrito en su cara.

Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y el olor a tabaco y alcohol que desprendía el hombre no le resultó tan desagradable como había imaginado. En vista de que él no iniciaba ningún tipo de movimiento y dejándose llevar por un impulso, Cuddy le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Después se incorporó unos centímetros y lo besó suavemente en los labios. House permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Ella lo vio cerrar los ojos y pensó que terminaría cediendo y respondería a su beso. Pero no lo hizo. El hombre se separó de ella y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Esto no es parte del trato, jefa-dijo mientras retiraba la mano de la mujer de su nuca y echaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-No, no lo era-respondió ella. Sabía que sus ojos reflejaban dolor y frustración pero aún así no pudo dejar de mirarlo.-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Desnúdate.

Cuando Cuddy se despertó al día siguiente, House no estaba ya en su cama. Imaginó que se habría marchado ya pero lo encontró en el porche de la cabaña.

-Me marcho después de desayunar-dijo la mujer sin darle los buenos días y sin mirarle a la cara.

-A mí me apetece quedarme un poco más.

-La cabaña la tengo pagada hasta las doce del medio día.

-Supongo que me dejarán estar aquí hasta la tarde por un puñado extra de dólares.

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?

-Cuddy, que hayamos follado no quiere decir que tengamos que desayunar juntos.

-Lo preguntaba por cortesía.

-Ahórratela. Desayuné hace casi una hora. Prefiero quedarme observando el paisaje.

-Como quieras.

Cuddy inició la retirada pero él volvió a llamarla antes de que llegase al sendero.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos otra vez?

-Estoy en mis días fértiles. Cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Esta noche?

-Vale.

-Te veo en Princeton entonces.

-¿A las diez en mi casa?

-A las diez en tu casa.


	12. Chapter 12

House se había cargado a un paciente y ahora se escondía en el almacén de la cafetería para evitar que Cuddy lo despellejase vivo. Eran muy pocas las veces que Cuddy acertaba clínicamente y él se equivocaba pero esta vez su jefa había tenido razón y el tratamiento que House había decidido administrar a su paciente había terminado matándole.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó los tacones de Cuddy en el salón de la cafetería y por una rendija vio como una cajera chivata le indicaba con un gesto disimulado donde se encontraba escondido.

Cuddy abrió la puerta del pequeño almacén de golpe y entró sin darle tiempo a esquivarla y salir corriendo. Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, la habitación quedó a oscuras.

-Tengo miedo-dijo House fingiendo la voz de un niño repelente.

-Más miedo vas a tener cuando te cuelgue de los testículos en la entrada de mi hospital.

-Mis testículos te hacen falta.

-Tus testículos no me dan ningún resultado.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-Acabas de matar a un paciente.

-Matar es una palabra demasiado seria. Digamos que he adelantado su momento de irse al otro barrio.

-Eso explícaselo a la familia.

-No le quedaban más de cuatro días.

-Estaba aquí para que lo curases...

-Sabes que no tenía cura. Era cuestión de días, con mi intervención o sin ella.

-El caso es que tu intervención lo ha fulminado y eso nos va a suponer una demanda.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo. Ahora haz tú el tuyo.

Aquella noche le tocaba ir a casa de Cuddy pero llegó algo más tarde de lo acordado. Sabía que entre la tardanza y la demanda que les iban a poner por su culpa, la mujer estaría de morros.

-¿Hay algo para cenar?-dijo dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

-Ahí tienes la nevera-respondió Cuddy.-Sírvete tú mismo.

-Con razón no te has casado.

-Hay muy pocos hombre capaces de lidiar con una mujer guapa, inteligente y con poder. Les hace sentir inseguros.

-Si te digo lo que opino me vas a echar a patadas así que creo que me voy a ir a la ducha. ¿Por qué no me preparas un sandwich?

Durante la ducha, a House se le ocurrió una idea. Sabía que Cuddy le iba a decir que no, así que decidió que tendría que manipularla de alguna manera para que cediese.

Cuando salió, ella le esperaba en el salón viendo la tele con la cena preparada encima de la mesita de té.

-¿Estás viendo American Idol?

-Es lo único que hay.

-Eso es porque no tienes cable.

-¿Y para qué lo quiero? ¿Para ver media hora de tele al día?

-Mis culebrones son de cable.

-House, tú vienes aquí a lo que vienes. Los culebrones los puedes ver en tu casa.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

-¿De los culebrones?

-No. Del tiempo que paso aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se está convirtiendo en un problema. Creo que voy a tener que dejarlo.

-¿Qué? No puedes. No llevamos ni tres meses con esto. Aún es pronto para abandonar.

-Si supiese que va a funcionar en breve, pues mira. Pero la cosa puede demorarse meses. Incluso años.

-¿Cual es el problema? Estoy cumpliendo con el trato.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿De qué se trata entonces?

-De mi economía. Se está resintiendo.

-¿Qué dices? Parece que te estoy cobrando por venir a mi casa.

-No. Pero venir aquí varias veces a la semana me sale caro. Vives lejos del hospital y lejos de mi casa. Me estoy dejando una fortuna en gasolina. El día que tengo que ir del hospital a mi casa, de mi casa a la tuya y después vuelta a la mía, los de la gasolinera me hacen la ola.

-Qué exagerado eres.

-Es verdad.

-¿No pretenderás que te suba el sueldo?

-No se trata sólo de dinero. Es también agotamiento físico. Si voy directo del hospital a mi casa son veinte minutos. Si a eso le sumas otra media hora para llegar a tu casa y otra media para volver a la mía, estamos hablando de que me paso al día una hora extra en el coche. Hora que pierdo de mi tiempo de descanso.

-No vienes a mi casa todos los días.

-Vengo varios días a la semana.

-Vale. Si el problema es que estás cansado y que te estás gastando mucho dinero en gasolina, a partir de ahora iré yo a tu casa.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me venga a vivir a la tuya.

-¿Estás borracho o drogado?

-Voy a ser claro contigo. Si quieres quedarte preñada, olvídate del estrés. Y olvídate de estresarme a mí o mis espermatozoides llegarán a tu óvulo en silla de ruedas. O nos relajamos los dos o voy a estar ahorrándome las putas toda mi vida y que sepas que empiezan a estar cabreadas.

-Me importan un pimiento tus putas, House. No te quiero en mi casa.

-No voy a molestarte.

-Eres una molestia, hagas lo que hagas.

-Hazme un sitio en tu casa o a partir de ahora va a pasar por este suplicio el tipo que desatasca los váteres en el hospital.

-¿Suplicio?

-No seas así. Ya paso aquí bastante tiempo. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar.

-Por supuesto que me vas a molestar.

-O aceptas o ésta es la última noche que paso aquí.

-Dormirás en la habitación del fondo.

-¿La pequeña? ¿La que no tiene sábanas?

-Pondré unas sábanas, no te preocupes.

-¿Puedo traerme el piano?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Y la Xbox?

-Siempre que la utilices en tu cuarto y con el sonido apagado, no tengo problema.

-No hay tele en mi cuarto.

-Consíguete una.

-Entonces, ¿me mudo mañana?

-Múdate cuando quieras, House, pero vámonos ya a la cama que mañana tenemos que madrugar.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien. Solamente del placer de pensar que hay un hombre como yo viviendo bajo tu techo, seguro que te quedas embarazada.

-Espero que sea cuanto antes.


	13. Chapter 13

House se había acostumbrado a que Cuddy lo llevase al hospital todas las mañanas en su coche. Aunque eso suponía tener que ser puntual, no le importaba puesto que le permitía dejar descansar la pierna por la mañana, que era cuando más solía dolerle.

Cuddy había aprendido a identificar sus señales de dolor y eso le desconcertaba. La mujer había llegado a conocerlo tan bien, que se negaba a acostarse con él, poniendo cualquier excusa absurda, cuando intuía que su pierna le estaba causando más problemas de los habituales. El hecho de que Cuddy fuese sutil y no hablase del tema, le hacía sentir algo menos incómodo. Pero él sabía que ella lo sabía y eso era suficiente para que quisiese encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir durante horas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Acción de Gracias?-preguntó Cuddy cuando subieron al coche.

-Ver una peli de lesbianas en tu tele.

-Mi madre y mi hermana van a venir casa. Y el novio de mi madre, el marido de mi hermana y sus tres hijos.

-Compraré una soga para ahorcarme.

-Si no tienes planes, puedes cenar con nosotros.

-No tengo planes pero los voy a tener ahora mismo.

House cogió su móvil y llamó a Wilson. En menos de tres minutos había planificado una noche de parranda con su amigo.

-Era una invitación cordial-dijo Cuddy sin perder de vista la carretera.

-Yo también he invitado a Wilson cordialmente a celebrarlo conmigo a nuestra manera.

-Como quieras.

-No me apetece cenar con tu familia. Además, ¿cómo pensabas presentarme?

-Ya te conocen. Les diría que te he invitado y punto. No tengo que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Y cuándo tu madre entrase a fisgonear en el cuarto del fondo y viese todas mis cosas?

-Lo hubiésemos cerrado con llave.

-Más motivos para levantar sus sospechas.

-Da igual, House. Déjalo.

No era la primera vez que House rechazaba una invitación suya. Desde que vivía en su casa, había hecho todo lo posible por ser amable con él e intentar acortar las distancias pero cada vez que ella avanzaba un paso, House retrocedía otro. No quería salir a cenar con ella, ni acompañarla al supermercado, ni si quiera se sentaba a su lado por las noches para ver algún programa en la tele.

Cenaban juntos cada noche en el comedor y después él se encerraba en su cuarto o se iba a dar una vuelta. Si se acostaba con ella, no se quedaba a dormir en su cama.

Por la mañana ella lo despertaba golpeando su puerta y se sentaban juntos a desayunar. Después lo llevaba al trabajo pero eso era todo.

Su relación laboral se había vuelto a normalizar desde que dormían juntos, por extraño que pareciese. Él seguía siendo el mismo impertinente de siempre pero seguía salvando vidas y eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba.

Durante la cena de Acción de Gracias se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Pese a que toda su familia estaba allí, no podía dejar de pensar que faltaba alguien en la mesa. Cuando todos se marcharon, ella ya estaba borracha y decidió que se sentaría en el sofá a esperar que volviese.

Él llegó tarde. Cuando escuchó la puerta, Cuddy se incorporó rápidamente para que él pensase que había estado despierta todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué tal con Wilson?

-¿Todavía estás levantada?

-Se han ido hace cinco minutos-mintió.

-¿Estás pedo?

-No. Bueno, un poco. Tú tampoco estás hecho una rosa.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Cuddy lo siguió hasta su habitación y lo detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Espera-dijo interponiéndose entre él y la pared.-¿No vas a pasar a mi cuarto?

-Vale-respondió él inmediatamente.-Me había hecho a la idea de que estarías sobando.

Ella se acercó más, casi rozándole con su cuerpo.

-Esta noche podemos hacerlo de otra manera-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del hombre.-Podemos intentar...

Él le sujetó la mano y ella supo que no la dejaría seguir adelante, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones en las que ella había intentado, disimuladamente, obtener alguna respuesta íntima de él.

-¿Recuerdas tus reglas?

-Sí.

-Pues cúmplelas.

-¿No podemos saltárnoslas ni una sola noche?

-No. Para mí esto está funcionando a la perfección. No lo eches a perder, por favor.

-¿Ni si quiera sientes curiosidad por saber...?

-Si siento curiosidad, llamo a una puta. Si quiero que sea cariñosa, lo será. Si prefiero que se comporte como una perra en celo, lo hará. Si necesito que me escuche, tres cuartas de lo mismo. Esto es diferente.

-Podemos hacer que sea más íntimo, que sea más excitante. Más...personal.

-No.

-House, sé que yo fui la que puso esas normas tan estrictas pero...

-Pero ¿qué?

-Estamos viviendo juntos. Aunque no lo creas...me estoy acostumbrando a ti.

-Saldré por esa puerta el mismo día que me comuniques que estás embarazada.

-Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos una relación. Sólo quiero hacer esto más agradable para ambos. Mientras dure.

-Vete a dormir. Estás borracha.

-Dime por qué no quieres. No te supone ningún sacrificio. No tienes que renunciar a nada. ¿Por qué te niegas? Tú mismo me estás diciendo que a veces buscas prostitutas para que te den cariño. ¿Qué más te da que sea yo? Aunque después te vayas a dormir a tu cama. ¿Por qué te sirve cualquier otra pero no te sirvo yo?

Él la miró y ella intentó ver una respuesta en sus ojos azules pero no la vio.

-Vete a dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

Las pruebas de embarazo parecían tener una sola respuesta: negativo. House llevaba más de un año en su casa y sus muchos intentos no habían dado ningún resultado. No había logrado concebir ni una sola vez. Y aunque prefería eso a quedarse embarazada para después perderlo, no dejaba de sentirse como una fracasada.

Lo extraño es que a House parecía no importarle. Ella estaba segura de que todo aquello dañaría su ego masculino pero él parecía conformarse con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuddy no había vuelto a intentar una respuesta íntima de él ni él le había dado señales de que lo desease.

Estaba segura de que no se veía con otras mujeres. Ni si quiera con prostitutas. Probablemente el sexo que tenía con ella era suficiente para él. Aunque Cuddy siempre había imaginado que House sería un hombre apasionado en la cama, su actual situación le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

Pese a que él parecía satisfecho, ella no lo estaba. Echaba de menos una caricia o una conversación amable y no era capaz de buscarlo en otro hombre porque sentía que eso era serle infiel a House, por absurdo que pareciese.

Una noche, decidió hablar con él del tema.

-¿A ti esto te satisface?-le preguntó cuando acababa de salir de su cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al sexo.

-Cuddy, no empieces...

-No pretendo presionarte. Es sólo una pregunta.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que no estamos compitiendo para ser los mejores fornicadores del condado, te diría que no me va mal de esta manera.

-A mí si me va mal.

-Sabes que no pienso ceder en esto.

-Lo sé. Por eso quería preguntarte si te importaría que viese a otros hombres.

House la observó durante un rato sin pestañear y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Me parece estupendo que quieras ver a otros hombres pero entonces utilízalos a ellos para que te dejen preñada. De todas maneras esto no va a funcionar en la vida. Ni conmigo ni con otro.

-¡Basta de golpes bajos! Sólo te he hecho una pregunta.

-Y aquí tienes mi respuesta: vete a la mierda.

El médico se levantó y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-No me vas a hacer sentir culpable por esto, House-dijo Cuddy apoyando la cabeza en su puerta.-Estoy harta de esta mierda que hay entre nosotros y tú mismo lo acabas de decir, nunca va a funcionar.

-Pues lárgate.

-¡Ésta es mi casa!

-Yo no pienso irme.

-No me obligues a llamar a la policía.

-Le diré a todo el mundo que me utilizaste sexualmente y después me lanzaste a la calle cuando decidiste que ya no podía satisfacer tu voraz apetito.

-¿Mi voraz apetito? No he tenido ni un orgasmo en todo este tiempo.

-Porque eres una frígida.

-Mira House, no me tires de la lengua. Espero que mañana por la mañana no quede ni la sombra de ti en esta casa.

-Y yo te repito que no pienso irme. Y como se te ocurra alguna artimaña, te jodo la reputación. Eso que lo tengas claro.

-House, así no podemos estar.

-Yo estoy de puta madre.

-Pues yo estoy cada vez peor y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. Te veo la cara de amargada todos los días.

-Quiero que te largues.

-Te acusaré de lanzarme a la intemperie como a un perro. Diré que decidiste dejar de darle cobijo a este pobrecito sin techo porque eres una arpía sin sentimientos.

-¿Cómo que sin techo? Tienes un apartamento apestoso en alguna parte de esta ciudad.

-Lo he vendido.

-¿Qué? Pues entonces tienes un montón de dinero en alguna parte de esta ciudad.

-Diré que lo utilicé para pagar tus deudas de juego porque te amaba.

-House, ¿en serio piensas que alguien va a tragarse esa mierda?

-¿Quieres probar? Puede ser un bombazo para el hospital. Seguramente a la comunidad médica le resulte desternillante. Imagínate: decana del Princeton denunciada por su lisiado amante por continuos maltratos psicológicos durante su apasionada relación. Tras un año utilizando al hombre con fines exclusivamente sexuales y tras conseguir que pagase todas sus deudas de juego, la mujer decide dejarlo en la calle con una mano delante y otra detrás.

-¡Qué convincente!

-Te aseguró que me presentaré en una comisaría desnudo en mitad de un día nevado. Les diré que me echaste después de arruinarme y que para hacerlo más humillante aún, no permitiste que me llevase ninguna de mis pertenencias.

-Estás enfermo.

-Daré un escándalo tan grande que aunque después se descubra que ha sido todo una patraña mía, a ti no te quedará más remedio que largarte del país. Serás demasiado famosa para entonces. En las facultades de medicina se harán chistes sobre ti.

-No serías capaz de hacerme algo así.

-Tú ponme a prueba.

-Mira, haz lo que te de la gana. Quédate ahí o métete en el sótano si te sientes más a gusto. Pero esto se ha terminado.

-No pienso irme al sótano. Eres capaz de gasearlo. Me quedo aquí.

-Se ha terminado, ¿lo entiendes?

-No.

-Si se te ocurre volver a entrar en mi cuarto, entonces seré yo la que te denuncie por intento de agresión sexual.

-¿Intento? Si entro en tu cuarto tendrás que denunciarme por agresión sexual.

-Lo que sea.

Cuddy se alejó por el pasillo. La conversación la había puesto enferma y sabía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

-¡Y que no se te ocurra meter hombres en la casa!-escuchó gritar a House justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuddy estaba haciendo la compra de la semana. Era viernes y era lo que tocaba. Al pasar por los estantes donde estaban colocadas las papillas para bebés, sonrió. Eso nunca sería un problema para ella.

Desde que había roto con House un par de semanas atrás, había logrado autoconvencerse de que la maternidad no sería más que una carga. ¿Un bebé? No podía negar que eso sería algo maravilloso. Pero el bebé no tardaría en convertirse en un crío egoísta y más tarde en un adolescente rebelde y drogadicto que la haría arrepentirse de ni si quiera haberlo deseado.

Había llegado a un punto en el que aceptaba su destino y se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma. El hecho de que House estuviese fracasando en su intento de crearle problemas estaba ayudando enormemente.

El hombre se había mudado al sótano e incluso había contratado unos albañiles para que le hiciesen alguna especie de aberración arquitectónica ahí abajo.

Cuddy no se había opuesto. Sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarla y que lo mejor era ignorarle. Ni si quiera le había regañado cuando los obreros habían estado taladrando sus muros a las seis de la mañana del domingo. Cuando House subió a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, se la encontró cantando y sonriendo. Su cara de desconcierto había sido suficiente para compensar a Cuddy por las horas de sueño perdidas.

Se habían retirado la palabra y sólo se hablaban en el trabajo y aunque House estaba intentado ser una pesadilla también en el hospital, ella seguía sacándolo de quicio con su actitud condescendiente.

Esperaba que el hombre se cansase de ella y decidiese salir por sus propios medios.

-¡Lisa!-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Al girarse se encontró de frente con Lucas, que la observaba con curiosidad a un par de metros de distancia.

-¿Estás embarazada o...algo?-preguntó el chico con su habitual desenfado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes una lata de leche para bebés en las manos-dijo señalando la evidencia.

Cuddy miró hacía abajo. Se había perdido de tal manera en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado manoseando algunos de esos productos infantiles.

-Ah, esto...-dijo apresurándose a dejar la lata de nuevo en su sitio.-Es que hemos tenido algunas quejas de padres que han alimentado a sus hijos con esta leche. Sólo estaba mirando los ingredientes.

-Ya...bueno. Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y te he visto.

-¿Vuelves a estar en la ciudad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca me he ido.

-¿En serio? Creí que eras un alma itinerante o algo así. Que ibas donde tu trabajo te llevaba.

-Decidí establecerme aquí después de que tú...

-No hace falta que lo digas.

-...me dieses la patada.

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-Ya, no lo pongo en duda. Pero un cara a cara en vez de un simple mensaje hubiese resultado algo menos decepcionante.

-Estaba ocupada.

-"No podemos seguir viéndonos. Suerte. Lisa" Todavía lo tengo guardado.

-Sé que lo hice mal y siento si te hice daño pero eso no va a cambiar la realidad.

-Si querías estar con House, deberías haberlo intentado con él desde un principio y no utilizarme a mí...

-¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy con House?

-Soy detective privado. Tengo una oficina en Silver District. En mi tiempo libre, a veces, te espío.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero sólo un poco. Muy poco.

-Lucas, me estás asustando. No me acordaba de que existías y ahora, de repente, me entero de que te he tenido detrás como una sombra durante todo este tiempo.

-No soy un acosador. He ido a ver como salías del trabajo unas cuantas veces y otras tantas te he visto salir o entrar de tu casa con House. Sé que sigues trabajando en el hospital y que vives con él. No conozco ningún otro detalle de tu vida.

-¿Y eso? Me extraña que no hayas colocado micrófonos y cámaras por toda mi casa.

-Aunque no lo creas, me he limitado a hacer lo que muchos hombres enamorados hacen cuando su chica les deja. Podría haber tomado ventaja de mi profesión pero mi intención nunca fue entrometerme en tu vida o hacerte sentir incómoda.

-¿Has dicho hombre enamorado?

-¿He dicho eso?

-Estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos.

-Bueno, puede que para mí fuese suficiente. De todas maneras no tienes de qué preocuparte. Hace tiempo que no me paseo por tu vecindario ni por los alrededores del hospital. No soy un tipo tan raro, ¿sabes?

-No digo que lo seas. Recuerdo que en el instituto me gustaba un chico y no podía evitar pasar cada día por delante de su casa, pese a que tenía que desviarme casi un kilómetro, sólo para verlo.

-¿Te correspondía?

-Ni si quiera sabía que existía. Te lo cuento para que sepas que, en cierto modo, comprendo tu situación. Eso no quiere decir que apruebe lo que has hecho. Es más, te agradecería que no se volviese a repetir. Tú y yo ya no somos chicos de instituto.

-Ya te digo que hace tiempo que no lo hago. Supongo que lo voy superando poco a poco.

-No pensé que te fuese a afectar de esta manera. Imaginé que te tomarías un par de copas en un bar a mí salud y saldrías de allí con la primera veinteañera guapa que se te cruzase.

-Me gustabas muchísimo, Lisa. Me sigues gustando. Ya no me duele como antes pero cuando te he visto hace un rato me ha dado un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Estás seguro de que este encuentro ha sido una casualidad?

-Te lo puedo jurar.

-Vale...

-Bueno, supongo que tienes que irte.

-Sí, la verdad es que tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a casa.

-No te entretengo más.

Por un momento Cuddy pensó que Lucas la besaría en la mejilla para despedirse pero el hombre se limitó a sacudir la mano tímidamente antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Lucas!

-¿Qué?

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos algún día? ¿Que tomemos café o lo que sea?

Él la miró un momento, y ella creyó leer a la vez confusión y esperanza en sus ojos.

-Claro-contestó por fin.-Me encantaría. ¿Pero qué pasa con House?

-Ya no estoy con él.

-¿Sigues teniendo mi teléfono?

-Sí.

-Llámame cuando quieras.

-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Lucas. Pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

-Una amistad es mejor que nada. Lo dicho, cuando me necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.


	16. Chapter 16

House y Wilson llevaban toda la tarde encerrados en el sótano de Cuddy cuando Wilson decidió que había llegado el momento de salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle, se encontraron de frente con Cuddy y Lucas, que llegaban con unos cuantos DVDs en la mano.

Sin mediar palabra, House agarró a Wilson y lo obligó a meterse de nuevo en el sótano.

-No pienso pasarme aquí todo el domingo, House.

-¿Crees que voy dejar a esa bruja aquí sola con Lucas?

-Es que ni siquiera entiendo por qué narices sigues aquí cuando te ha dicho claramente que no quiere saber nada de ti.

-Tengo derecho.

-De eso nada.

-No voy a permitir que se líe con Lucas en mi propia casa.

-Su propia casa.

-La semana pasada intentó meterlo a escondidas bien entrada la noche pero yo fui más listo que ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo eché.

-¿Él no hizo nada?

-Le dijo que yo no merecía la pena, que ya se verían otro día con tranquilidad.

-Y tiene razón. House, no vas a poder impedir que se vean si es lo que los dos quieren.

-A chingar que se vayan a otro sitio.

-Ya pero es que Cuddy ya no es una niña con coletas para andar montándoselo en los asientos traseros de los coches.

-Es pequeña y es flexible. Puede hacerlo donde le dé la gana. Pero aquí no.

-Acepta que se ha acabado. Tuviste una oportunidad de oro con ella y la echaste a perder. Ahora es el turno de Lucas.

-Lo está utilizando para machacarme. Quiere presionarme psicológicamente para que me vaya pero no lo voy a hacer. Y Lucas es un perdedor que se conforma con lo que no queremos los demás.

-Ya pero es que estoy seguro de que tú sí que querías esto.

-No me calientes la cabeza.

-House, haz el favor de decidir ya lo que quieres con esta mujer. La odias pero no puedes vivir sin ella. Dices despreciarla pero has estado dispuesto a ser el padre de su hijo. La tratas mal pero no soportas verla con otro.

-Es como la relación de Sam y Amy en "Luces de penumbra en la clínica de los corazones"

-¿Todavía la siguen echando?

-Temporada cuarenta y cinco. Cuddy y yo somos como Sam y Amy. Sadomasoquismo del bueno.

-Voy a poner la tele. Cualquier cosa antes que pasarme la tarde escuchando tus lamentos.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que escuchar atentamente lo que hacen.

-En eso estaba yo pensando.

-Shhhhh. ¡No hables!

Cuddy y Lucas se habían sentado en el sofá y habían puesto una película. Se habían visto pocas veces pero ella volvía a sentirse cómoda a su lado. Lucas la había respetado en todo momento y nunca había intentado ir más allá de lo que ella le había permitido.

Cuddy se preguntaba si una amistad así era exactamente lo que necesitaba ahora. Y la respuesta era sí. Tener a su lado a un hombre que parecía apreciarla incondicionalmente sin presionarla era justo lo que le hacía falta después de haber estado conviviendo todo ese tiempo con el insufrible de House.

Lucas era atractivo a su manera y aunque a veces resultaba tan infantil como House, normalmente resultaba ser mucho más maduro que éste y para Cuddy eso ya era un enorme paso adelante. Además, Lucas era cariñoso y la entretenía. Y lo mejor de todo es que era ella la que tenía la sartén cogida por el mango. Si quería dar un paso adelante, él lo aceptaría encantado. Si no, la respetaría.

-¿De verdad vamos a ver esta peli tan mala?-preguntó Lucas mirándola de reojo con picardía.

-Estoy nostálgica. Vi esta peli en mi primer año de carrera y, aunque me pareció horrorosa, provocó que saliese del cine con una sensación de tener alas en los pies. No sé por qué.

-La voy a ver pero sólo porque me has dejado escoger una de espías para después.

-¿En serio te sientes cómodo con House atrincherado ahí abajo?

-House y Wilson. Bueno, no mucho la verdad. Creo que en cuanto oiga que hemos dejado de hablar, subirá hecho una furia.

-¿Quieres que nos riamos de él un rato?-dijo Cuddy inclinándose y hablándole directamente en el oído.

-Claro-contestó Lucas susurrando.

-A la de tres, echamos a correr y nos encerramos en mi cuarto.

-¡Venga!

-Una, dos y...

Antes de que Cuddy pudiese terminar, Lucas la estaba arrastrando de la mano hacia su habitación.

Tras pegar un portazo relativamente fuerte, se sentaron en la cama y Lucas puso el cronómetro de su móvil en marcha para comprobar cuanto tardaría House en subir a hacerles la vida imposible.

-¡Abre la puerta!-dijo House golpeando la madera con su bastón a los 57 segundos.

Cuddy y Lucas permanecieron en silencio, tapándose la boca para no reír.

-¿Son jadeos lo que escucho?-preguntó el médico sin ser capaz de identificar los solapados sonidos que venían del otro lado de la puerta.

-House, ¿por qué no nos vamos a hacer alguna estupidez fuera de esta casa?-preguntó Wilson con voz derrotada al llegar a su lado.

-¡Cuddy, déjame entrar!-insistió House ignorando por completo la presencia de su mejor y único amigo.

Lucas observaba como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Cuddy y como su abdomen se contraía bajo su fino vestido mientras intentaba evitar reirse a carcajadas. Él también se lo estaba pasando genial enfureciendo a House pero la visión de la mujer sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas en frente de él le estaba afectando aún más.

Cuddy le gustaba de verdad. Tenía claro que no era un capricho pasajero como habían sido otras chicas. Ésta era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza y eso le fascinaba demasiado.

-Esta puerta parece cara-insistió House.-Como todo lo que tienes en esta casa. ¿Quieres que me líe a bastonazos?

Ante esto, ella reaccionó. La mujer se levantó de golpe de la cama y fue hasta la puerta.

-¡Como toques algo te despellejo vivo!

Tras esto, escuchó el sonido de su jarrón favorito estrellándose contra el suelo y a Wilson chillar como una niña.

Cuddy salió de la habitación y recorrió los tres metros de pasillo que la separaban de House, quien se encontraba al lado de los restos del jarrón, con el bastón aún en alto como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-¡Ni si quiera te ha desnudado!-dijo al verla avanzar hacia él completamente vestida.

En ese momento salió Lucas de la habitación, fingiendo subirse la bragueta.

-No,-dijo el detective-el que estaba desnudo era yo.

House volvió a centrar su vista en Cuddy y ella, por un momento, creyó leer algo raro en su mirada. Puede que fuese decepción, rabia o quizá sus ojos reflejasen simplemente un sentimiento de traición.

-House, ya no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa-dijo ella.

-Ya veo-dijo el hombre mirando de nuevo a Lucas.

-Lucas y yo no estábamos haciendo nada...

-Pero si me has dicho...-interrumpió Lucas.

-¡Lucas! Sólo estábamos bromeando un rato. Sólo somos amigos.

-Pues por culpa de tus bromitas te has quedado sin jarrón-refunfuñó House.

-Espero que seas capaz de aceptar que quiero seguir con mi vida como si entre nosotros nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Y que tengo derecho a tener todos los amigos y todos los amantes que me dé la gana.

-¿Prefieres tener una amistad con el monigote antes que conmigo?

-House, no me hagas reír. Tú nunca has sido un amigo para mí.

-Sí que lo he sido. Te he dado los mejores consejos de tu vida.

-Eso es muy, muy discutible. Y de todas maneras da igual. No quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero ser nada tuyo excepto tu jefa. Sólo quiero que me dejes tranquila.

-Muy bien. Voy a dejarte "tranquila". Allá tú si quieres hacer el ridículo con Lucas. No me voy a interponer. Pero no me pienso ir de esta casa.

-No digas idioteces, House. Sabes que no pintas nada aquí. No te lo digo porque quiera o no quiera estar con otros hombres. Te lo digo porque estás sobrando y no eres bienvenido.

-Te lo repito de nuevo: no me voy. Ponte como quieras pero ese sótano es mío. Incluso pienso hacer una puerta que dé a la calle para no tener que cruzarme contigo. Es más, mañana sacaré todos los trastos que tienes ahí porque me estorban y cuando...

-No puedes hacer eso-intervino Wilson.-Si ella no te da permiso...

-Me paso el permiso por el forro. Pienso quedarme aquí. Insonorizaré mi sótano para no tener que escucharla con otros pero no pienso darle el gusto de marcharme.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras-dijo Cuddy.- De todas maneras siempre vas a encontrar la manera de joderlo todo. Así por lo menos puedo tener controlados tus movimientos.

-No, tú tranquila, que no pienso molestarte más. Gregory House se ha terminado para ti.

Cuddy pensó que no merecía la pena continuar la discusión. Sabía que, por mucho que House lo asegurase, no se libraría de él en la vida. Ahora la cuestión era decidir lo que iba a hacer con Lucas.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Cuddy necesitaba saber en qué había transformado House su sótano y Lucas le había prometido que lo averiguaría para ella. Una mañana, después de asegurarse de que House ya había llegado al hospital, llamó a Lucas y le dio las llaves de su casa. Él le prometió que estaría de vuelta antes del almuerzo.

Estaba pasando por caja en la cafetería para pagar su comida cuando una mano extendió el dinero por delante de ella. Era Lucas, que tenía ya una bandeja preparada para sentarse a acompañarla.

-Gracias por la invitación-sonrió ella. House nunca la había invitado a almorzar. Todo lo contrario. Si podía gorronearle algo de la bandeja o incluso conseguir que pagase lo suyo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Lucas le entregó un sobre del que ella extrajo varias fotos. Tras echarles un vistazo, se le revolvió el estómago. No podía creer que House hubiese hecho eso con una parte de su casa. Su preciosa casa.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Lucas con la boca llena.

-Prefiero no hablar porque si hablo me voy a encender y voy a ir a su oficina a matarlo.

-En las fotos no se aprecia bien todo lo que ha hecho.

-Lo suficiente.

-Ha levantado varios muros. Se ha hecho un dormitorio, un salón con cocina...bueno con microondas y un fregadero...

-A eso le llama él cocina.

-Ha reformado el pequeño cuarto de baño que había en el sótano y ha puesto un jacuzzi feísimo en mitad del salón.

-Veo el jacuzzi, Lucas. Y todas mis paredes empapeladas con fotos de mujeres desnudas, motos y monstruos de videojuegos.

-También tiene una pantalla gigante de cine y un piano.

-¿Su piano de cola? ¿Cómo ha podido meterlo?

-No, es uno de pared.

-Parece el dormitorio de un adolescente desquiciado.

-House es un adolescente desquiciado.

-No lo es. Puede que sea inmaduro pero éste no es el verdadero House. Tú has estado en su apartamento y has visto como lo tiene decorado. Es un estilo sobrio y funcional. Mi sótano parece una feria de gitanos.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hace?

-Quiere provocarme.

-¿Para qué?

-Ojalá lo supiese. Supongo que no soporta que me lleve bien contigo. Yo creo que no quiere que sea feliz, ni con él ni con nadie.

-Eso es ser egoísta.

-Lo sé. Ni si quiera entiendo por qué llegué a plantearme tener algo con él.

-Ya que sale el tema...¿por qué no te planteas tener algo conmigo?

-Lo he pensado y no lo tengo claro, Lucas. Me da miedo decirte que sí y después volver atrás como hice la otra vez. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

-¿Mejor que tú? Nunca voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú.

Cuddy lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lucas era realmente tierno y la apreciaba de verdad. Si House la hubiese valorado la mitad de lo que lo hacía este chico, podrían haber sido muy felices juntos.

House y Wilson jugaban a las cartas en el sofá verde pistacho del horrible sótano de Cuddy.

-Me resulta extraño que Cuddy no haya ido a denunciarte.

-Sabe que no puede.

-Por supuesto que puede. Creo que en el fondo no quiere.

-Está colada por mí. No quiere que me vaya.

-Por desgracia, creo que esta vez tienes razón.

House dejó de jugar y levantó la vista para observar a su amigo.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Ja! Sientes curiosidad. A ti también te gusta.

-Sólo quiero conocer tu opinión. Sé que me ama. Ha intentado decenas de trucos durante estos meses para que le hiciese caso.

-Ya bueno, pero como a ti ella no te interesa, no merece la pena seguir con el tema.

-Aunque nunca he tenido muy claro si soy yo el que le gusta...quiero decir yo como House, como yo mismo, con mis cero defectos y mis muchísimas virtudes...o le gusto porque soy un hombre y es eso precisamente lo que está buscando.

-¿Quieres decir que le vendría bien cualquiera?

-Eso pienso a veces. Creo que Cuddy está desesperada por tener una relación y que en un momento dado cualquier candidato puede ser bueno. Yo, Lucas...hasta tú.

-Así que se trata de eso. Te sientes inseguro. Quieres exclusividad.

-Chorradas. Querría exclusividad si para mí ella fuese exclusiva.

-Es exclusiva. Vives bajo su techo y llevas siglos sin llamar a tus putas.

-Vivo bajo su techo porque me conviene y no llamo a putas porque soy gay y me gustas tú.

-¿Lo ves? Te vas por las ramas.

-De todas maneras esta conversación no tiene sentido. Ella está con Lucas y yo pienso seguir en su sótano.

-Ella no está con Lucas. Son amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se lo está tirando?

-Me lo ha contado Lucas. Y sabes que a los hombres nos gusta ponernos medallas. Si dice que no se está acostando con ella es porque no lo está haciendo.

-O porque ella le ha pedido que no lo haga.

-Me lo hubiese contado igual. En plan secreto que nadie más puede saber pero lo habría hecho.

-¿Desde cuándo eres amigo del papanatas?

-No somos amigos, pero nos hemos tomado algunas cervezas juntos.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, se la acabará cepillando. Está claro que es la meta de Lucas y a Cuddy no creo que le falten ganas con el montón de meses de sexo malo que le he dado.

-Eres patético.

-Sí un poco sí. Pero ella también y no quiero seguir hablando de esto. ¿Te queda claro?

Lucas había llevado a Cuddy a cenar a un bonito restaurante en las afueras. A sus anteriores novias se conformaba con llevarlas a pizzerías y hamburgueserías baratas pero con Cuddy era diferente. Era algo que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza. No sabía si es que estaba embobado con ella o si realmente estaba siendo objetivo pero consideraba que Cuddy tenía mucha más clase que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido antes.

Cuando la llevó de vuelta a casa, Lucas se percató de que iba un poco bebida y pensó que sería el momento perfecto para intentar pasar la noche con ella.

-Lo he pasado muy bien-dijo Cuddy besándole la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.-Voy a intentar no hacer mucho ruido al entrar para que no se despierte House.

-¿No me invitas a tomar algo?

-Creo que ya hemos bebido bastante durante la cena.

-Vale.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo y Cuddy comprendió que no era una copa lo que estaba buscando. Esto la hizo sentir culpable. Sabía lo que Lucas sentía por ella y sabía que, en cierto modo, se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias para no sentirse sola y para no pensar demasiado en House.

Estaba etiquetando de amigo a un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella y le estaba haciendo daño. No era su estilo. Tenía que decidir si quería aceptarlo en su vida como algo más que un entretenimiento o dejar que se marchase.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando Lucas la besó. Al principio sintió terror y se apartó, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Crees que House está escondido detrás de esos arbustos o debajo de mi coche?-preguntó Lucas frunciendo el ceño.-Vamos Lisa, no es tu padre ni tu marido. No puede controlar tu vida de esta manera.

Tras esto la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla. Esta vez ella consiguió relajarse un poco más aunque su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y no era capaz de dejarse llevar completamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, comprendió que ella estaba besándolo a él con la misma intensidad pero sus pensamientos no paraban de volver a House una y otra vez. No quería que los viese besándose en la puerta de su casa.

A Lucas en cambio parecía no importarle que el médico les sorprendiese y sus manos en seguida pasaron de descansar tímidamente en la cintura de Cuddy a agarrar posesivamente su trasero. Ella no pudo evitar que se le escapase un gemido medio de sorpresa medio de excitación. Realmente necesitaba que alguien la besase y la tocase de esa manera pero sabía que iba a ser incapaz de relajarse y de disfrutar como realmente deseaba.

-¡Lucas, espera un momento!-dijo separándose bruscamente del chico. Al darse cuenta de la decepción que reflejaba el rostro de éste, se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Me voy a casa-dijo él apartándose un poco.

-A mí me apetece esto tanto como a ti pero si nos quedamos aquí no voy a ser capaz de...

-Vamos a mi apartamento.

-No. Dentro de unos días tengo que ir a una conferencia en Richmond y me quedaré allí a pasar la noche. Ven conmigo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, le besó en la cara y entró en su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y esperando que House no se hubiese enterado de nada de lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
